guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Ballad of Restoration
I doubt Toshau Sharpspear is a skill trainer, rather a boss who you can capture this skill from. --Angelo wow, you're really annoying... (not you, necessarily) imo, the retardedness of this skill justifies including the first location you can get it, which is from the boss —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Martialis ( ) }. It kinda strikes me as a kinda heal party/reversal of fortune. But this rechaerge is a bit of a drawback. ~Quaz ::I'm a decent Paragon user, I saw this skill while skimming through good Motivation or Command skills when NF first came out... I saw this, round up some Balthazar Faction and bought it from kill trainer in Kamadan after unlocking it... its a godsend. Anti-spike, anti-wipe, monk support, easy condition to meet... This and Song of Restoration have saved my team from MANY a wipe. Urock 23:12, 26 April 2007 (CDT) Needs to be edited.... Ballad of Restoration isn't available from Tohn, that's ARIA of Restoration that he sells. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 68.38.111.75 ( ) }. :You're quite right. Fixed. Entropy 18:23, 27 January 2007 (CST) Before or after? Does this skill heal before the damage is taken in to effect (Like Heart of Shadow) or afterwards? --Ckal Ktak 18:41, 16 April 2007 (CDT) :Before. --Fyren 10:31, 17 April 2007 (CDT) :If so, then should someone add that to the notes section? Or is it just me who is that stupid? T.T Xiangzhen 02:22, 29 July 2008 (UTC) another nerf wtf anet? para's only are good for dancing now? this fucking fails, all those nerfs... =/78.20.153.111 22:11, 18 April 2008 (UTC) certainly, whats the point to add a new class and keep nerfing to the death everyday? --LaDoncella 17:08, 22 April 2008 (UTC) :Near warrior DPS and support heals on 1 bar are lame? Lord of all tyria 17:10, 22 April 2008 (UTC) Same as PvP version Im not familiar with a lot PvE skills with PvP versions, but I thought it was interesting that both versions of this skill are the same :P Aura of Holy Might 21:46, January 22, 2010 (UTC) :Check the recharge times. :P —Dr Ishmael 21:59, January 22, 2010 (UTC) ::How the heck did I not see that, I had em side by side comparison /facepalm...Aura of Holy Might 08:05, January 23, 2010 (UTC) Skill Trainers I added Baram at The Kodash Bazaar after traveling there with my Paragon and purchasing the skill from him. Since updating the page, my change has since been reverted. Is there a second criteria to meet in order to be listed as an available skill trainer? --Ascalon Destroyer 15:55, April 7, 2010 (UTC) :This skill is normally not available until Gate of Torment, unless you have already unlocked it on your account (by either learning it on another character or buying it with Balthazar faction). Once a skill is unlocked, it is available at all trainers in the campaign. :We only list the first trainer where you can buy the skill without having it previously unlocked. —Dr Ishmael 16:04, April 7, 2010 (UTC)